Imagined
by Scarlet Amaryllis
Summary: I imagined a life where I’d wake up next to you, and fall asleep beside you each day. We’d go about the rest of our days together, laughing away the death and decay of our journey. But it was all a dream, because you were a dream... TidusxYuna Oneshot


"_**I love you…"**_

* * *

****

I first saw you the day I began my life as a summoner. You were… beautifully different in my eyes. You seemed detached from this world, untouched by Sin, and your eyes were not dulled by the weight of the world, nor fear. Just seeing you was like a refreshing breath of oxygen in my lungs.

I dared to regret just a little bit, that one day… I could have lived a life like yours.

**_I imagined a life where people didn't call me 'Summoner', 'Lady Yuna', or any sort of formality. They'd call me Yuna, just Yuna. I would be able to walk into a crowd without anyone gaping at me. No, they'd treat me as they did everyone else; love me as they did everyone else because in that life, I didn't have to die for them for a temporary Calm… _**

You looked so handsome when you played blitzball, probably because you were so happy. If I looked pretty when I was happy too, I would have probably been the most beautiful thing in the world when we spent that time together, whistling. I practiced and practiced, because it was something that we shared. I was so happy to have your friendship. And even though I knew our journeywould bedangerous, I always felt joy in my heart to spend time with my guardians; my friends.

**_I imagined a life where we, all of us, would spend countless sunlit days together. Enjoying each others company, laughing, reminiscing about the good times we had, and looking forward to more. We didn't have to fear for our lives or for each other's. We didn't have to save the world, and I didn't have to die. We were not guardians and a summoner. We were just friends having the time of our lives. Normal, happy, carefree people._**

I was always entranced when you talked about Zanarkand and your life back there. You would vividly describe the blitzball stadium, and how it was a city full of life and lights. Everyone thought you were crazy, but I didn't think so. I'd defend your sanity even though I sometimes didn't understand you either! However, it felt true and right to me, and for me that was enough. It made me happy to think that there was a city out there that lived without terror and fear of Sin. I know that we were both wrong about the existence of Zanarkand in the end, but I don't think you know how estatic you made me when you said you'd bring me there and show me the sites you told me about.

**_I imagined a life where you and I were in Zanarkand together. I watch you, the star player of the Zanarkand Abes, play blitzball in the gigantic stadium full of lights and people. Like I promised, I cheered and cheered for you until I couldn't anymore. Later on, we went out into the city and you showed me around this beautiful place, just like you promised we would. _**

Seymour Guado… I looked up to him. I thought he was a good person, and I respected him. But as I think back now, I'm pretty sure you always knew I didn't love him. I'm positive you knew all along that I accepted his proposal for a different love, my love for Spira and its people. And though my intentions were good, I somehow still managed to get myself forced into marriage with a murderer right in front of you.

**_I imagined a life where I wore a simple white dress and married you on the beaches of Besaid. _****_You and I were the happiest people in Spira, and indeed it seemed Spira was happy with us, for the sky was the most beautiful shade of azure anyone had ever seen. _**

My faith in Yevon was broken. This life that I chose, this sacrifice that I was ready to make… was it really worth it? I felt a little embarrassed crying in front of you in the middle of the lake. But I just couldn't help it, I was tired of smiling and being brave. It felt nice to cry and admit that I was scared. I felt even better when you kissed me, to know that my feelings were reciprocated. Maybe you didn't say it, but I understood you anyway, just as you understood me.

I let myself hope that maybe I wouldn't have to imagine anymore. That maybe I will actually live this life I imagined… with you.

_**I imagined a life where I'd wake up next to you, and fall asleep beside you each day. We'd go about the rest of our days together, laughing away the death and decay of our journey, and rebuild a better Spira together. **_

And yet, why is my heart is being shattered? Its fragments are flying away like the pryeflies coming from your body. Sin is destroyed, and our grueling journey has come to an end. Shouldn't this be the time where all my hopes and longings are realized?

Don't I deserve this?

I was ready to die for Spira, and this is what I get in return? Getting you taken away?

And now your embrace is ending, as I can barely feel your arms around me anymore...

_**Everything I imagined was just a dream…**_

… _**Because you, Tidus… you are a dream. **_

* * *

**I hope that you all enjoyed reading this! I am so sorry if I made any grammatical or plot mistakes, as I have not played Final Fantasy X in a long time. I do adore Tidus and Yuna's story immensly, as tragic as it is... Thank you very much! **


End file.
